A Little Fall of Rain
by The Tal
Summary: Songfic based on Les Mis song of same name. Kagome is fatally wounded in battle, and tries to convey one last message and comfort a surprisingly concerned Sesshoumaru. Sess/Kag One-shot.
1. A Little Fall of Rain

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the lyrics of "A Little Fall of Rain" from Les Mis, not Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rin, or anything else. If I owned either of these, I would not be a poor college student.

**A Little Fall of Rain**

Kagome smiled weakly up at Sesshoumaru, who actually looked at her horrified and shocked. How she knew that he was displaying those emotions, she didn't know. Maybe it was all the time she had spent watching him, waiting for him to see what was right in front of him. It hadn't worked. Still, Kagome hoped.

Suddenly, the pain hit her, and she winced. After the wave passed, she realized she was being held by Sesshoumaru, who was looking at her.

"Don't you fret, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him, trying to make her voice strong for him. "I don't feel any pain."

When he made to cover her from the rain that was falling down, she shook her head. "A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."

How had it come to this? Just two years ago, she had chosen to stay in the Feudal Era and marry Inuyasha. That had all changed when Inuyasha had been wounded severely in bandit raid on his human night. Bitter and angry at the loss of a leg and one of his arms, he had pushed her away. Worried that Inuyasha would do something horrible, Kagome had contacted Sesshoumaru, hoping that even though they would never be friends, he would at least help his half-brother.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru had come, and had helped. He had arrived, and goaded Inuyasha into a blazing fury. When the taiyoukai had made a condescending remark about how he had lived three years without an arm, and Inuyasha could not even last a month, the hanyou had sworn he would live, just to spite "the bastard." Somehow, the Lord of the West had also gotten Inuyasha to agree to move to the Western Lands, in his castle, and Kagome with him.

During the first year of their stay in the Western Lands, Inuyasha had told Kagome that he could not marry her, as he could not protect her, and had fallen into a whirlwind romance with one of the youkai nurses that had helped him back into health. Since she was youkai, Inuyasha did not feel the need to protect her, and it helped that she had the same personality as his old flame, Kikyo. Kagome, hurt, stayed behind as Inuyasha left to be with his new mate's family.

Desperate to feel needed, Kagome began making herself useful in the castle, taking care of Rin while Sesshoumaru was away, and also looking after some of the other children that lived on the castle grounds. The Western Lord, when he returned from the patrol of his lands, had listened to the reports of the miko and her babysitting, and allowed her to stay.

The second year of their stay, Kagome more than earned her place at the castle. Some rogue youkai had attacked when most of the defenders were away, training, including Lord Sesshoumaru. When she heard the news, she had told the children to stay put, and raced to the walls, grabbing her bow and arrows on the way. She, and she alone, had held off the youkai until the Lord and his men came back.

Kagome didn't know when she started to fall for the cold-hearted taiyoukai. Maybe it was when he had given her a place of honor at a banquet, and danced with her when no one else would, for fear she would purify them, too. Maybe it was when he carried her to her room after she had fallen asleep, exhausted after a day of playing with the children, and training with the troops. Maybe it was one of a dozen other instances when Sesshoumaru had indicated he might have a heart after all.

She knew he would never look at her in that way. After all, she was human, weak, and always needing to be protected. He had a dozen demonesses always surrounding him at court, all more beautiful than her. Kagome only held comfort that he needed her to protect the children, and she was useful along the walls when any attacks came.

Which brought her here. This time, the attacks were from a large group of rogues, and quite a few were powerful enough to give them some trouble. The Western forces were doing well.

Kagome had thought nothing of it. She had put a barrier around the children for extra protection, as they were already hidden deep within the fortress. Then she had gone to her place along the wall, and shot arrow after arrow into the oncoming horde.

Until one of them had shot an arrow full of poisonous youki at her. It had hit her in the side, and seeing her fall, the defending forces went crazy. Kagome had protected their children for nothing, after all. She had saved their lives, and become well liked in the lands. The horde of youkai was demolished quickly after that.

Sesshoumaru had come as soon after the battle as he could to find the miko that he had grown somewhat fond of. He was horrified to see the arrow, still stuck deep in her side, and her miko powers fading. She muttered some nonsense when he saw her, and when she had winced, he went to hold her. No one like this honorable miko should die alone, the Western Lord thought. He made to shield her from the falling rain, but she shook her head.

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru as best as she could. "You're here… That's all I need to know. You will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow."

Flowers. Oh Kami, what about Rin? Kagome felt sorry for Sesshoumaru, having to tell the little girl that she would not be there to help pick flowers anymore.

The taiyoukai also had that thought running through his mind, but sternly ordered it from his mind. "But you will live, miko, this Sesshoumaru demands it. I will use Tensaiga…"

Before he could fully state his attentions, he felt Kagome grasp at him with little strength. She used to be much stronger, he thought faintly in the back of his head.

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me." Kagome felt the pain spreading, but did not alert the taiyoukai. Besides, it was probably better this way. She could not bring dishonor to him with her unsuitable love, if she were not around.

Sesshoumaru felt, for the first time, the stirrings of panic. "You could live a hundred years, miko, if I could show you how. I won't desert you now." He would find some way for her to live, because Rin needed her. His subject's children needed her. He could now safely say that he needed her to keep him sane with her fiery temper and refusal to play by the boring rules.

"The rain can't hurt me now, and it will wash away what's past." It would wash away all her unrequited feelings, all of Kagome's failures with Inuyasha and the others.

"And you will keep me safe and close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last." Kagome felt the pain fade away. Either her nerves or her brain were shutting down.

Kagome turned her gaze to the clouds, feeling the rain on her face, and lifting her hand as if to catch one gray storm cloud. "You know, the rain that brings you here is heavens-blessed," Kagome was grateful that she would not be alone as she went. As her hand fell, she didn't feel Sesshoumaru catch it.

Maybe it was her eyesight fading, or maybe the sky was clearing. Still, Kagome felt a sense of peace. "The skies begin to clear, and I'm at rest. I'm a breath away from you. I think I'm at home, although I've come so far." Maybe death made Kagome more poetic, she really didn't know.

"So don't you fret, Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." Because he would fret, she just knew. He always wanted to protect those under his care, and he thought the rain was hurting her, he would do something ridiculous, she just knew.

"Shush, Kagome," Sesshoumaru realized it was the only time he had ever called her by name. "You won't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now. I'm here." He vaguely wondered if perhaps the rain was addling his mind, for him to be so panicked over this miko's death.

"That's all I need to know," Kagome smiled. Still, even as her sight faded and she felt her breathing start to labor, she had to know. "And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close?"

Sesshoumaru was almost angry she was doubting him _now_. "This Sesshoumaru will stay with you until you are sleeping."

Ah, he had made a promise. He would keep it, then. Kagome was happy she would not die alone, as he always kept his promises. One more thing, she had to tell him, he had to pass it on to Rin. The girl would understand.

"And rain," Kagome wished she could talk more, but her voice did not want to work properly.

Sesshoumaru frowned. Was she still going on about this? Still, she was struggling to speak what could be her last words. "And rain," he dutifully repeated, trying to etch them in his mind.

"Will make the flowers," Kagome hoped he would pass it on. Her eyes closed against he will.

"Will make the flowers…" Sesshoumaru repeated, before he noticed Kagome was not breathing anymore, and her usually wonderful scent was being overcome with the foulness that is death. "Grow," He finished her sentence, knowing that was what she would say.

He didn't understand. Why would she waste her last words on something stupid like rain making the flowers grow? Everyone knew that, anyway. Why couldn't she say something… more meaningful?

* * *

Later that night, after he used Tensaiga, only to find out that the sword could only make her vanish, not heal her, he walked amongst his grieving castle.

Her barrier around the children did not dissipate with her death, but only upon Sesshoumaru's approaching it. It spoke of her power, and loyalty to the Lord of the West, and the whole castle grieved the loss of the miko, especially the children. The fact Tensaiga had made the body disappear, and they could not even honor her with a proper burial, made the hurt even worse.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin came into his bedroom, eyes red from crying, and very much a mess.

Sesshoumaru did not reply from his position on the chair, but did tilt his head slightly. Rin knew that meant he was listening. "What… what were… her last words?" Rin sniffled when thinking about it.

Sighing heavily, Sesshoumaru wondered the same question. Then again, maybe Rin could answer that. Kagome and the child had shared a special bond. "Will you tell me the meaning behind them, if you know?" He asked, as he wished his curiosity got the better of him.

Rin nodded furiously. "Oh, yes, Lord Sesshoumaru! What were they?"

"And rain will make the flowers grow."

The girl blinked as her mind digested the words. What… Oh! "Lord Sesshoumaru, come quick!"

"Rin," Lord Sesshoumaru rumbled warningly.

"No, Lord Sesshoumaru, I know what she was trying to say! Come on!" Rin was allowed to pull at her lord's hand then, and she led them to the room Kagome had stayed in. Outside the door, a small shrine had been set up already, no doubt by some of the castle residents, and candles had already been lit.

Rin opened the door, and her excited face changed. She bowed, solemnly, in the direction of the shrine, and moved carefully through the room to the miko's desk. Sesshoumaru followed, wondering what was going on.

The girl reached up, and took a wooden cylinder that held paper flowers off the desk. "Look, Lord Sesshoumaru, flowers! Lady Kagome showed me this one day."

Sesshoumaru gently plucked the paper flowers off the cylinder, and observed the letters on the cylinder. "Rin."

Rin realized her cue. "My lord, the cylinder is a treasure box that will only unlock with the proper pass word. I believe Lady Kagome already gave it to you."

The taiyoukai was not Lord of the West for nothing. He quickly moved the cylinders so that the arrow beneath the top of the cylinder pointed down to a column that said "RAINGROW," and watched with fascination as the cylinder unlocked, and a small diary fell out.

Rin left the room silently as her Lord read. She did not tell her Lord the other meaning of Kagome's last words, but he would figure it out, eventually. And eventually, she, too, would get over Kagome's death, and let the unpleasant experience make her grow.

Left amongst the miko's possessions, Lord Sesshoumaru read of the miko's origins in the future. He read of how she had a premonition of her death in the past and awakening in her own time. He read of her precautions, how she left this behind, and was working on a way to make a barrier that would only go down with Sesshoumaru's presence, and how much power that took.

Sesshoumaru also read of her love for him, and was devastated. She had hidden it well, and had mourned that it would come to nothing but heartbreak, a feeling she knew all too well, after Inuyasha.

For the first time in many years, Sesshoumaru grieved. He would have accepted her suit, if she had asked. His court had adored her, and she was much more powerful than any demoness around. He was somewhat fond of her, and he realized now that maybe he could have grown to love her. Now, he could not.

When his sorrow had mainly past, he glanced once more into the diary, seeking out one specific part, and then went to find Rin.

* * *

"Rin, come."

"What are we doing, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Planting flowers. This rain will only last so long."

Rin smiled. He would figure out the full meaning later, but for now, it was close. Maybe he would grow to the point where his second chance would be much better than his first. Maybe he would take this lesson to heart for the future.

Right now, she would settle on planting some flowers in a little fall of rain.

* * *

Author's Note: The song from Les Miserables, "A Little Fall of Rain" burrowed its way into my mind, and my muse took that and decided that it would be wonderful to set it to a Sess/Kag pairing. I barely made alterations to the lyrics, and only so it would semi-fit the character of Sesshoumaru and how it would sound in a conversation. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave a review.


	2. Every Day

Disclaimer: Sadly, it still ain't mine. The song this time is also from the musical Les Mis, "Every Day."

**Every Day**

Kagome stared out the window, watching idly as the rain ran in rivulets down the glass. She turned when the door to her room opened, and she looked at her mother as she came in, and a smile showed faintly on the miko's face.

"You're looking a lot better, Kagome," Her mother smiled brightly, coming over to help Kagome sit up, and adjusting the pillows. "Every day you walk stronger, and for longer... I think the worst is over!"

As if to prove her mother right, Kagome slowly got out of bed, only needing her mother's stabilizing arm twice on the way out of her bedroom, out into the hall, and to the restroom.

Kagome sighed, hating herself for being so weak. Although, she tried to reason with herself, she had died, after all.

The last thing she remembered before she woke up in a hospital bed with her worried family all around her was trying to say good bye to the man…no, taiyoukai…she loved. Every day, she wondered, every day how it was she was brought from the past to here, alive. Logically, she knew it was Tensaiga that had healed her, but why did she not wake up in the past? Not that she wasn't grateful to be alive, but she thought she might have preferred to stay in the past, unrequited love or no.

No… Kagome told herself. She should not think about… about Sesshoumaru. She was alive, and she had lots of years ahead of her. She wouldn't think about how he was now five hundred years in the past, and probably better off without her. How she wouldn't get to see him nearly every day.

Would it always hurt this bad, Kagome wondered, holding a hand to her aching heart. Would she think about the last time she saw him, when she died in his arms in the rain?

She closed her eyes, remembering her labored breaths as she laid in his arms for the first and last time, seeing his concealed worry, trying to comfort him. Kagome remembered how he tried to comfort her, saying she would live, but she knew better.

That arrow, full of poisonous youki, had struck right where the Shikon no Tama had returned to her side after finally defeating Naraku. Maybe it was the fact that no one, Kagome included, had wanted anything to do with the accursed jewel, and there was no wish that was truly pure. Wishing it to disappear was a catch 22, as having it disappear was selfish as they had to look after it, and the jewel disappearing would serve their own self interests. So, the jewel decided for them, and went back to Kagome's side, much to the miko's displeasure.

The youki-filled arrow had changed its usual inactivity, and Kagome's miko powers were spent fighting the youki and the jewel off, so that she had none left to heal herself.

Kagome opened her eyes, solemnly looking out the rain-splattered window, still remembering. At least the rain had hid her tears of pain as she laid in Sesshoumaru's arms. The Demon Lord never did know what to do with crying females, Kagome thought fondly. He was an old youkai, by her standards, but always true to his own. He was male, no matter what species, and they did not take crying easily.

Remembering back, Kagome realized something startling: Sesshoumaru had said her name. Kagome didn't even know he had known her name, as he was always calling her "miko" or some other appellation that was courteous and polite.

She smiled, knowing that he did know, and maybe did care for her a little. Her thoughts wandered, caught in the hypnotizing spell of the sound of raindrops on the window and her memories.

With newfound determination, Kagome decided to move on. No fears, no regrets. She had loved, and lost, but she was alive. She was sure she had Sesshoumaru to thank for that, but was still unsure of how it happened she was in her present. Oh well. Time to use the life she had been given back, and not waste a single second.

And she now knew how precious those seconds were, every single one. She had died, and she did not want to go into another death with regrets. Her past… her past was out in the rain, being washed away, and she would grow anew.

"Kagome, Kagome!"

The girl's thoughts were interrupted, and she turned towards her mother as she came through the door, calling her name repeatedly. "Hurry up, you will want to see this!"

"Mother," Kagome sighed, even as she swung her feet from the bed, "What is the matter?"

"Just get dressed and come!" The excitement in her mother's voice only spurred Kagome a little. When she made to throw on her robe, a constant companion after she had been sent home for bed rest, her mother shook her head. "No, Kagome, get _dressed_! I know you might be hurting, but you need to wear something a little more proper than your pajamas and robe!"

Kagome looked at her mother, and saw that even if she asked, her mother would not tell her the reason for the excitement. Biting her lip to hold the questions back, Kagome nodded, and walked slowly to her closet.

Her mother watched, nodding in approval as Kagome started to get dressed. She would never forget the day she found Kagome lying at the bottom of the well, with torn up clothes, and a bloody side wound. She had screamed, and brought Grandpa and Souta running. While Souta ran faster than ever before to call the ambulance, she and Grandpa had waited and prayed, for neither of them could go down the well and see if Kagome was still breathing or not.

Thankfully, she was, but just barely. The paramedics got there in time, working swiftly to save the young lady's life. They had asked, but knowing that if they told the truth, she was most likely injured in a battle five hundred years past, they would not be believed, they told another truth; they didn't know. They did guess, though, that Kagome might have gashed her side on something on the way down the well as she accidentally trip.

When she had woken up in the hospital, after two weeks of lying unconscious, never had Kagome's Mother been so relieved. Kagome had told everyone she had been going into the well house looking for Buyo, her cat, when she had tripped and fallen in the well. Not that it wasn't the truth, but it wasn't the most recent truth. Still, they had bought it, and left the family alone.

Kagome had been sent home with strict orders for lots of bed rest, and later, slow walking. She had gotten home, and in front of her family, broke down in tears and told them all about Inuyasha, his accident, Sesshoumaru, and how she had lived the past two years without them. Her mother, glad that fate had brought her to check the well house that day, just in case, wrapped her arms around her daughter, and held Kagome as she wept, thankful she was back, and shedding a few tears of her own, too.

"Okay Mother, I'm ready. Will you tell me what this is all about?"

"No, now come on!" With that, Kagome was lead down the stairs, only occasionally holding onto both railing and mother for support. At least she wasn't in a skirt, so that if she tripped, she'd be fine.

When she was almost halfway down the stairs, she decided to look elsewhere than her feet searching for the steps. Kagome looked down, to the bottom of the stairs, and would have collapsed if not for her mother's strong hand and the railing.

He was waiting… and she knew.

Golden eyes looked up at her warmly from the bottom of the stairs. "I have been waiting for you, Kagome." His voice held hints of patience… and something she was scared to name.

"Is this a dream?" Kagome wondered out loud, feeling the weakness that was not entirely due to her recent injury.

Silver hair waved slightly as he shook his head. "No, Kagome, it isn't," He replied.

Kagome didn't know how she got down the stairs with her knees feeling like jello, but she did. Her hand reached up, and hesitantly touched the faint markings on his cheeks, his forehead. She was slightly surprised when he leaned into her touch, and reached up a hand to keep hers when she moved to pull away.

"No, not a dream," Sesshoumaru felt whole for the first time in five hundred years, holding her hand against his cheek with his own hand. He smiled at her shocked face.

"No, not a dream after all," Kagome agreed.

* * *

Kagome's mother gave one last peek at the couple too wrapped up in each other to notice she had left, and then closed the kitchen door with finality. She glared at the two males she had ushered in before her.

"But Mom, why are you leaving them alone? She's ours now!"

"She was never ours to keep, Souta."

The young boy frowned at that. "After all she's been through? She came through that well bleeding because of all that!"

She smiled in the way that only mothers can accomplish… a patronizing smile combined with a warning for her offspring to watch what they said. "If you were to look at Kagome through the door, and I suggest you do not," Her tone made Souta gulp, and he knew he would heed her warning. "I believe you would find that Kagome is now more… youthful… more free than she has ever felt in her life."

Souta frowned. "What? How?"

Grandpa saved his daughter the answer, and placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Love is the garden of the young, Souta, haven't you heard?"

"And that's supposed to mean, what, exactly?"

The old priest sighed. "Just let it be, Souta."

"But…" was as far as the younger boy got, when his mother said in a tone of voice that made him stop his complaints.

"Souta, let it be."

When her son remained quiet, she took one quick peek out the rain-streaked window, where the couple had relocated out on the grounds, and smiled. She was sure that sometime in the near future, Kagome would want to use the shrine grounds for a special occasion. On that day, even though she would be sad, she would give her daughter her permission, and a heart full of love.

* * *

Author's Note: Originally, I never intended to write a follow up to "A Little Fall of Rain." However, when I saw the review that asked for one, I got two ideas on how to follow it up. I liked this idea better, and although it took a little longer to write, I still enjoyed it. I'm not going to follow this up, as I think I've left enough clues for you to imagine the rest of the story. As always, I encourage you to go listen to the song this fanfic was inspired by. Since I also absolutely love Les Mis, I also encourage you to look up the rest of the songs, and listen to those. The music is fantastic. Also, if you liked, please review. Reviews are like virtu-chicken soup for the writer's soul.


End file.
